


Embarassing Moments

by TheMistyDarkPrincess



Series: WakaSaku One-Shots [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine trying to be helpful?, Awkward Conversations, M/M, Momoi questioning everything, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMistyDarkPrincess/pseuds/TheMistyDarkPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine is getting tired of what he considers to be sexual tension between Sakurai and Wakamatsu so he tries to help them.  Embarrassment follows</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embarassing Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how good this is, but here is a fic.

Sakurai couldn’t believe that his boyfriend would be graduating soon. It hadn’t felt like that much time had passed since they had gotten together. I mean, sure their anniversary had come and pass (he still remembered asking Imayoshi (who had come to visit the team and help them practice since he didn’t have any university homework that day) for help), but now there was a sense of dread growing within the Second year. Their relationship had only just started when he was just a First year. Where had the time gone?

Sighing, Sakurai sat on the bench, having been sat out of the practice match going on at the moment as a sub, contemplating what would happen when Kousuke graduated. Sure, the two of them had been talking about him trying to get into the same university once he graduated from Touou as Kousuke once the other found out where he was going. But what about their relationship? Was it going to die due to the fact that Kousuke and he wouldn’t be able to see each other every day? That also brought up another question. Where was their relationship? Sure he didn’t feel the need to rush it, but that was something he desperately wanted to know.

“Ryou, hey, we called for a sub!”

Wakamatsu’s voice cut in through Sakurai’s thoughts making him jump.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t hear you.”

He yelped, moving to stand from the bench and trade with the person waving at him, signaling he was the one being switched out. Wakamatsu’s eyes narrowed in concern at the fact that Sakurai had jumped at his words, and even apologized. It had been a while since the other had done something like that. What on earth could he have been thinking about so deeply that he felt the need to apologize for being caught up in thought? What he didn’t notice, was that while he contemplated what was wrong with the other, he was being watched by a dark blue pair of eyes that would shift from him to Sakurai and back in contemplation.

* * *

Later that day, Aomine called Momoi over and handed her a list, a sort of unusual discomfort dancing across his face.  Momoi, confused looked at the list before her eyes widened.

"Aomine...  What is this list for?"

She questioned causing Aomine to clear his throat in discomfort.

"I need you to get those for me so that I-..."

He began before Momoi cut him off.

"Why?"

She questioned only to have Aomine put his hand up to stop her.

"Satsuki, just do it."

Aomine growled trying to ignore the wide-eyed stare Momoi was giving him

"But...  Daiki...  Those are...  Yaoi Manga."

Momoi's voice was pitched slightly higher than normal with surprise.

"I know that!  They aren't for me.  They're for those two idiots who have been dancing around each other for weeks now.  Sakurai is being a wimp as usual and Wakamatsu is being oblivious.  I'm just trying to push them in the direction they both are waiting for."

Aomine grumbled as Momoi continued to stare at him in surprise.

"Are you sure that's all there is to it?"

She questioned, this time her voice was sly.

"Satsuki, I swear if you finish that train of thought..."

Aomine started before Momoi laughed and waved at him.

"I get it, I get it."

She said before turning away from the other and heading to the doors of the gym.

"And I won't tell anyone.  Your secret is safe with me."

She called back with a smile.

"Damn it Satsuki!  I just said that wasn't the reason!"

Not three days after Aomine and Momoi's conversation did the girl hand over the needed manga to the Bluenette.  Aomine made a grimacing expression as he held onto them and waited until Wakamatsu and Sakurai left the locker room.  Once he saw the happy couple leave, he crept in, trying to stay out of sight since he was planning to skip practice after he succeeded in his endeavor.  Making his way over to where he knew Wakamatsu's gym bag was, Aomine took the bag of Yaoi manga he had had Momoi buy and slipped them into the bag.  He only could hope his plan finally got the two to be less of idiots around each other.

* * *

"That stupid... Spray-tanned blueberry!  He skipped practice!  I knew it was too good to be true that he would be attending every time!"

Wakamatsu growled as he threw his towel roughly into his gym bag.  Sakurai came over and patted him calmly on the back ignoring some of the snickering and catcalls the rest of the team would do every time he or Wakamatsu did something like this.

"He is stubborn that Aomine-kun..."

He muttered, though he was trying to figure out a way to cheer his boyfriend up.  Then the idea hit him.

"Oh!  My parents are out of town.  Do you want to stay over tonight?"

He asked, hope dancing in his words since he hadn't been able to have the other stay over in a while with him studying for his entrance exams.  Wakamatsu looked over at him in surprise at first, then his eyes softened slightly and a smile crossed his face.

"Sure.  It's been awhile since I've been able to huh?"

He responded before frowning slightly.

"But I don't have any of my-..."

"Yes you do.  You left one of your spare uniforms at my house the last time you stayed over."

Sakurai cut off Wakamatsu's sudden change of thought.  Again the older boy looked at him in surprise.

"Oh, right, I forgot about that."

He said, a smile coming back to his face.

"Well, if that's the case, then definitely.  Go get your stuff Ryou, if we make it back to your place early enough I'll help cook."

Sakurai gave a large smile at that.

“That would be great!  I’ll need help with cutting the chicken.  I’m making Yakisoba.”

This made the smile even bigger.

“Awesome!  You know I love you right?”

Sakurai gave a small giggle at that and shook his head in teasing exasperation.

“I see now, you love me for my cooking only.”

He mocked a pout which gained him a laugh and a kiss to the top of his head, which then caused both boys to blush.

“Shush you, you know I love you more than for your cooking…  Though your cooking is definitely part of the reason.”

This gained Wakamatsu a soft elbow to his ribs, which only caused him to laugh again.

* * *

The two sat on the couch watching some cheesy action movie, the remains of dinner laid out on the coffee table in front of them.  They had had a fun time with cooking, and Sakurai had set up a sleepover type layout in his living room to make it easier for the two of them to go to sleep when they were tired.  Of course before that could be achieved, Wakamatsu knew he would have to get up and take his shower, since he hadn’t after practice, and had been sitting with one of his spare towels laid out on the couch.

“Hey, Ryou, I’m going to go take my shower.  It’s getting late and we have to wake up in order to get ready tomorrow.”

He muttered grudgingly, not wanting to disturb his boyfriend who was leaning on him.

“Okay.  You know where everything is.”

Sakurai answered, though there was a clear pout about the fact he was going to have to move.  This earned him a quick kiss on the cheek and a mutter of “stop being adorable” as Wakamatsu got up.

“Hey, I’m not adorable.  I’m awesome.”

Sakurai muttered back, laying down so that he conquered the area Wakamatsu had been sitting in.

“Okay.”

Wakamatsu snickered as he reached into his sports bag for his second spare towel, not wanting to inconvenience the family that wasn’t there by making them have to wash one more towel.  As he reached in, he paused because his hand had hit something that clearly wasn’t there before and had definitely not been in his bag by his placing.  The sound of crinkling, that from a plastic bag, was what was heard along with his hand meeting the unknown item.  Grasping around the object, or objects as he soon learned by the sliding around of the items, Wakamatsu pulled the plastic bag he had never seen before out of his bag and opened it slightly.  Then he turned bright red.

“Hey…  Ryou…  Did you put this…  These in my bag?”

He questioned turning to his boyfriend who was sitting up and looking at him with concern.

“No.  Why do you ask?  Where did that come from?”

Said boy question, standing up to go over to the other.  Before Wakamatsu could stop the other, his eyes had already made their way to the contents of the bag.  He too went bright red.

“Oh…”

He squeaked, his eyes going up to his boyfriend’s face.

“Were…  Were you studying these and are just asking to make me feel better about the fact that you brought them with you?”

He asked, suddenly nervous.

“No!  No, I swear!  I know you aren’t ready for that kind of thing!  I would never…  I mean…  I probably am making assumptions, but I should hope that I would know…  Anyways, they aren’t mine!”

Wakamatsu tried to reassure, though he was flailing in the most uncharacteristic of ways.  Sakarai opened his mouth to say something, then paused and closed his mouth looking nervous.  This made Wakamatsu even more nervous.

“I swear Ryou!  I wouldn’t…  I mean…  GAH! What I want to say is th-...!”

He began to continue his denial speech when Sakarai leaned forward and pressed his lips against his.  This made Wakamatsu’s eyes shoot open wide in shock.  When Sakarai noticed that the other was not responding to the kiss, he pulled away blushing a deep red that was probably a newly discovered color.

“I’m sorry!  It was just that…  You wouldn’t stop trying to defend yourself, and I wanted to get your attention!”

He yelped staring wide-eyed at the other who was staring at him with a blush of his own.

“No, it’s okay, I just…  Okay, with the topic we were on…  And then you did that…”

Wakamatsu tried to explain back.  There was a silent standstill after that, both boys looking away from one another.

“Do…  Do you want to?”

Sakarai finally asked after the silence began to lengthen for a while.  Wakamatsu turned his gaze back to Sakarai, who was looking at him shyly from his peripheral.

“Ummm…”

Wakamatsu’s smart reply came in response, along with a slightly dumbfounded look.  Then he seemed to snap out of it.

“O…  Only if you’re sure.  And I want to take my shower first.”

He finally managed to get out.  Sakarai turned his gaze to him fully then, and with a blush muttered:

“We could take one together?  That way we’ve both showered?”

Wakamatsu contemplated this, nervously nodded.

“Okay.  Again, if you’re sure.”

Sakarai nodded.

“A…  As sure as I think I can be?”

He said, gaining a raised eyebrow from Wakamatsu.

“That’s not reassuring…  At all…  I don’t want you to feel pressured.  You’re making me really want to punch the person who bought those manga, and put them in my bag, in the face.”

Wakamatsu stated giving the other a concerned look.  Sakurai waved his hands in “no” gesture.

“That’s not what I meant!  I’m pretty sure that I’m okay with this!  I mean, I wouldn’t bring it up otherwise if I wasn’t!  I think…  I think I just don’t know how to go about this…  I mean I have never-...”

Here he trailed off with a blush that was probably also accompanied by invisible smoke coming out from under his shirt from embarrassment.

“Well…  I haven’t either.”

Wakamatsu responded, also in the same situation as his smaller boyfriend.  The two stared at each other for a little longer before Wakamatsu cleared his throat.

“So…  I’mma take my shower and then we go to bed?  This conversation never happened?”

He questioned quickly.  Sakurai nodded just as quickly in response.

“Sounds good.  This is just too embarrassing to even think of after everything that was just said.”

He yelped as he hurried over to the makeshift bed he had set up.  Wakamatsu made his way to the bathroom at that time and turned the water to a nice chill even though it wasn’t 100% needed.

* * *

The next day the two didn’t mention their conversation from the night before, but they blushed every time they bumped into each other or met each others eyes.  This had Aomine beating his head against his locker.

“Oh for fuck’s sake... The tension is worse, not better.”

He said in a bemoaned tone.  This had Momoi sighing, though her expression was one of shock.

“Oh, so those manga were to try and get those two to do something about the sexual tension between them?”

She asked getting a groan from Aomine, who nodded.

“It’s suffocating.  And I told you they weren’t for me!”

He snapped before he walked onto the court and proceeded to  watch the two he had tried to help stumble through the rest of practice as blushing messes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
